


Disobedience

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Genderbent Fic's [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Dildos, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Will Graham, Genderbending, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Rule 63, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sub Will Graham, coming without permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2
Summary: Hannibal gives Willow(Fem!Will) an order and she disobey's so he has to punish her.Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> This has all been agreed upon beforehand and the punishment was one that was green lighted by them both

Hannibal made a few more notes in his book he used for his last patient for the day and his mind once more drifted towards his darling. His beautiful Willow was just one floor away, she must be desperate by this point as two hours had gone by since he had left her up there to focus on his final patient of the day. He rose from his chair, placing the notebook on the side table before striding up to the higher level and looked around the corner of one of the bookshelves to where his lover was lying on a cushioned bench. 

Willow was lying in her wrist and ankle cuffs limply, her head tilted to the side with hazy eyes. Drool slipping around the ball gag that had been fitted between her lips, her hips twitching and trembling thanks to the vibrator that was deep inside of her soaked cunt. Hannibal hummed as he knelt down and swiped his fingers over her slick folds and took in the stain underneath her crotch.

“It looks like you disobeyed my order dear Willow, you came without my permission.” Hannibal tsk’ed as he wiped her juices on her bare thigh before pulling out the buzzing toy making her give a muffled noise. 

“It’s time for your punishment.” Hannibal unhooked the ankle cuffs, pushing her legs up high into the air and used his shoulders as a place for her rest her still shaky legs. 

“Color?” Hannibal tugged the saliva coated ball gag out of her mouth and tilted her head up slightly to check her eyes. 

“G-Green, sorry Master.” She slurred out clearly out of it still but the way she was pressing back against him showed him that she was still needy for more. 

“You will be darling.” Hannibal promised. “Now I don’t have any more clients for the time being, but I will have one in half an hour and he tends to arrive early. So I would do your best to be quiet.” 

Hannibal pulled his own arousal out of his tailor dress pants, rubbing his pre-cum over his length as he ran his fingers over her soaked pussy, feeling it throb showing him that she was ready for more. He didn’t waste any time in bring his hand down on her cunt sharply. 

Willow let out a loud cry as her body jerked up violently at the sting against her sensitive cunt. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him seeing that predatory grin appear on his lips before he bought down his hand again before instantly rubbing her clit. It gave her the oddest pairing of pain and pleasure that her writhing underneath his lean yet strong body. 

“Ah, ah. You know the rules, you disobeyed and you will be punished.” Hannibal reminded her with one harsh slap against her cunt before he moved back and watched her red pussy visibly throb as she swallowed back a whimper as her legs twitched from their place on his shoulders. 

“Now I know how much you like it when I use that pretty little hole of yours but I’ve decided as part of your punishment I’ll use one of your other holes tonight.” Hannibal reached to the side of the bench where he left the bottle of lube and quickly slicked his own aching erection up. He grinned as realization dawned on his lover’s face when he pressed the head of his cock to her puckered little asshole. 

“No, wait, please Master not tthhheerree.” Willow cried out, eyes widening further as her back arched as Hannibal sheathed his cock inside of her ass, pleased that his previous training had paid off. 

“This is your punishment my darling.” Hannibal reminded as he didn’t waste time in setting a brutal pace, loving the way her ass clung to his cock as he pulled back and sucked him back in when he thrusted back in. His cock was engulfed in a tight, hot channel that made he move faster as a fire built up in his gut, his eyes devouring his lover’s quivering body, gasping noises and bouncing breasts. 

Hannibal couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and kissed her almost violently as he bit down on her lower lip, groaning at the taste of blood that spilled into his mouth and he moved into her harder, feeling his orgasm bubble up as she jerked against him and made muffled sounds against his mouth. 

Hannibal let out a loud groan as he spilled his seed into her ass, loving the way her tight walls convulsed around his cock, milking him dry. He teasingly rubbed at her cunt with slow, hard strokes enjoying the lewd squelching sounds that followed as his fingers dragged through her wetness and she squirmed underneath him. He lowered her legs back onto the bed and re attached the cuffs after he pulled his cock out of her loosen asshole. 

He licked his lips of her remaining blood at the sight of her below him even as he tucked his cock back into his dress pants, adjusting his jacket and vest so he didn’t look like anything was out of place. 

“Now try and be a good girl and follow the rules or I’ll bring the riding crop up for the next punishment.” Hannibal crooned as he fitted the ball gag back into her red, swelling lips and twisted the dildo to a higher setting before shoving it back into her watching as her body arched and she moaned around the plastic ball gag.

Hannibal descended back down to the main level just as the door was knocked on. He smoothed back his hair and plastered on a smile as he opened the door and greeted the visitor loud enough for his Willow to hear. 

“Hello Jack.”


End file.
